Rise of New Beacon Warriors
by Team STMM
Summary: In a world about 6 years after the fall of Beacon, Vale and the academy have been rebuilt. Now a new generation of future huntsmen and huntresses are being trained to handle the new world. Danger lies around every corner. Who will survive? Based on an rp so bare with the weird writing styles please. Also for convenience sake Ozpin is alive. Sunflowyr and rated M
1. Prologue: Aya

A normal day, one like any other. A young girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes took a stroll through the woods. After a bit of exploring she happened upon an injured wolf faunus. Worried, the young girl then helped the injured faunus back to her village where her mother tended the injuries. The girl's name is Aya.  
That night a disturbance happens and the village is now ablaze. The young girl ran home, looking for her parents. Aya ran into the burning house to try and protect her sister. Inside is a large tiger faunus standing over another young girl, Aya's little sister Mei. However by the time she reached the young girl the faunus had already brought his weapon down, severely injuring her. Aya's eyes widened as she grabbed the young girl. She cowered as the faunus leered down at her. He then smiled a toothy grin.

"To think that Hypno The Fang seeks is a little girl." He said, "Now before anything I might as well give you a souvenir to remember me by." He said before swinging his weapon and striking Aya in the side, leaving a large wound. Aya then backed away.  
Just before the faunus could touch Aya again the window shattered and a sword blocked Aya from the faunus,

"You better leave my children alone." An older version of Aya with dark red eyes stands in front of both girls, "Take the girls and leave." She said, turning towards Aya and Mei. Aya's father then grabbed Mei and before he could get to Aya the wolf faunus grabbed her. Aya's mother nodded and sliced a beam to keep the tiger faunus from getting to the others, "Your fight is with me." She said much to his displeasure.  
The wolf faunus then jumped through the window and ran. The whole village was under attack, "Don't worry, I'll get you to safety." The faunus said as he ran with Aya in his arms. He knew he'd soon be followed. As soon as he got far enough from the village he put Aya down in a bush and covered her with his jacket as it had gotten quite cold by now, "Stay here and someone will find you." He said as he then ran out and waved at some White Fang members who had been attacking the village. The woman chased him eagerly.  
Aya watched as the faunus ran into the distance followed by other faunus. She curled up and cried silently. She was alone. Then as she heard rustling, she turned to see a member of her village.

"Aya, you're safe, but where's that wolf faunus that was with you?" She asked, looking around. Aya shook her head, "I don't know." She said as she was then picked up. The villager then made her way with Aya to where the other villagers had ended up, most everyone had gotten out unharmed… Everyone except Aya's mother. Her father was overjoyed that Aya was safe and sound albeit still hurt from the tiger faunus' weapon. In the next five years the village built elsewhere in a place well hidden from the Fang. Aya lost most of her memories of the night as it was very traumatic for the young girl, her sister was paralyzed from the attack and her mother perished in the fight. At the end of the five years Aya, thanks to the persuasion of many of the villagers, applied and was accepted to Beacon. Now older, she felt ready to face the challenges ahead that Beacon offered.


	2. Prologue: Sam

Sam's Prologue

It was a cold winter night in the slums of Vale. Inside one of the houses was a young wolf faunus girl playing Game of Life with her sister, a human. Their mother, who was also human, was cooking dinner at the time as the two played together. The red haired, blue eyed faunus girl looked over at her younger sister and smirked. "Bet you'll hit the five on the spinner and beowolves destroy your house."

"Come on Sam… don't jinx me." The younger girl, Isabella, said with fake plead. She then chuckled and flicked the spinner, actually landing on a five. "What?! Mom! Samantha is jinxing me again!" The ten year old shouted toward the kitchen. Sam was on the back laughing hard, her wolf ears folded back. "Oi, I didn't… jinx anything! Just pure… luck sis." She said in between laughs. Isabella pouted at this and paid up for the damages for her turn. A middle aged woman walked in, looking strikingly similar to Samantha but with golden hazel eyes. Hazel looked at her daughters and snickered softly at them. "You two are too much. Come on, dinner is done and after we eat… I'll show you who's the real champ." She winked and held out her hands for the both of them to grab.

The girls took one of their mother's hands and got up with her help. There was a sharp knock on the door, one which sent a shiver down Hazel's spine. She never liked opening up the door to random people this late at night if she wasn't informed. The two sisters knew to stay quiet and wait for whoever was at the door to leave. The three thought they were safe till the door suddenly came crashing down. White Fang rushed in and a tiger faunus walked in after the grunts, grinning. "Well… It's been a while Hazel. Don't you know any manners? I knock and no one answers. You didn't think we couldn't smell you in here did you?" The reddish-orange haired faunus said. He signaled for his men to keep their guard up.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing here Khan… But Ethan is gone, he's been gone. You're late to the party for that." Hazel responded, holding her girls close. "Oh don't worry, I know about that. Besides… It was I who killed him anyway. He was growing stubborn, not wanting to help the Fang cause cause we were being… Unethical were his terms." Khan said to the mother, walking forward a bit. "See we're trying to make our soldiers more stronger to handle the threat against these huntsmen and huntresses. We've been developing a little serum to help with that, but of course we need some guinea pigs to test it on. We all know grimm aren't a viable source so I suggested younger faunus. He knew where this was heading and refused. So I silenced him before any further light was shone on this. But enough about a dead man… I've came here for your daughter, Samantha. From what Ethan spoke about her, she seems like a perfect candidate." The tiger faunus grinned devilishly.

Hazel's eyes went wide before holding the two even closer. "No way in hell are you getting Sam. You will not touch any of my kids." She told Khan, cursing herself for leaving her weapon in the kitchen. "How did I know you'd say that… That's fine though, Cobalt would have no use with you anyway." He signaled at his right hand man, the grunt firing a round into Hazel's chest. The older red haired woman gasped, holding her chest before falling backwards and onto her side on the couch, now dead. "Mommy!" Isabelle exclaimed before trying to shake her shoulder. "Mommy wake up! You have to wake up now!" She kept saying, tears starting to well up. Samantha was checking for a pulse or anything, but found nothing. "Mom… Not this can't… We need… you… Help us…"

Tears streamed down her face, teeth gritted before letting out a loud mournful but angry howl. She turned toward the grunts and growled before running at them, punching one of them as hard as she could. Her semblance activated and Sam tackled one into a shadow, sinking down into it with the grunt. Inside the shadow pocket, she let go while the Fang member's chest was still in the real world, causing the floor to slice off his body. The wolf faunus then crawled out another grunt's shadow and grabbed the hidden dagger on the shelf beside him. She stabbed him in the calves before jumping out and deactivating her semblance, already feeling tired from the use. Samantha looked around and saw as some members were walking off with Isabelle, who was cuffed and mouth taped shut.

The redhead was about to retaliate before feeling claws rip through her skin. Her body started to feel weird before starting to feel a numbness creep up. She was about to fall before the clawed hand grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, her whole body now numb, paralyzed completely. A thunderous laugh came from Khan as he held up Sam by her neck, claws receding back into his fingers. "I told your mother I came for you. Did you really think I could just let you get away? Besides… I have your sister."

Samantha jolted up from her sleep, growling loudly as her eyes glowed in the night. It was the same nightmare, the same nightmare that has been plaguing her for six years. Six years… Six years since that hell of a reality took place. The next five was just as brutal. Sam was twelve when this happened, seventeen when she escaped the Fang's hold. She lived out in the forest, the Emerald Forest, for now a year. The now eighteen year old wolf faunus crawled out her cave and looked up at the broken moon. Her eyes glowed in it's light. Her left arm was gone, replaced by a robotic arm. An X-Shaped scar was over her left eye and she had a few on her arms, mostly needle markings. Samantha looked over to her right before looking back and the moon and howling loudly. To her left was more of the forest, to her right was Beacon Academy.


	3. Prologue: Maya

Pain, that's all a young girl could feel. She woke up and looked around. Then she looked at the opening door. In strolled a woman in a lab coat and a redhead. The girl smiled as she saw the redhead, remembering that this was her big sister Sam.

The woman smiled sinisterly. "See Samantha, your sister is fine and healthy." The girl smiled. "Big sis." She said, getting up to see Sam.

Sam snarled and lunged at the young girl. "You monster, how dare you call me big sis!" The young girl was frightened. Before Sam could do anything she was tranquilized. The young girl felt a pinch and quickly blacked out.

When the young girl awoke she remembered nothing, her mind was blank. She looked around to find that she was in a cell. She stood up as the door opened. "And now we see my next success, as I promised." The scientist from before said as she lead a Fang grunt into the lab. Behind her was a redhead.

As the scientist and Fang grunt talked, the redhead walked to the young girl and tilted her head. "You...have name?"

The young girl shook her head, "No." she said.

The redhead shook her head, "I give...you one." She said as she scratched something into the girl's collar, "Your name...Maya." she said to Maya.

Maya nodded as she looked at the redhead. "What's your name?" She asked.

The redhead nodded, "My name... Samantha...you call...me Sam." She said smiling a bit. Maya nodded, "Okay Sam." She said, smiling. Soon Sam was called away.

Three years and the scientist, Cobalt, had started to chip away at Maya's chipper personality until she started to turn emotionless. Then, after Sam ran away, she turned to erase Maya's memory of the redhead and bump up the experiments. In 5 years, she turned Maya into an emotionless weapon. Still, it wouldn't be long until help found the young girl.


End file.
